For you, Dear Moon
by Lelein
Summary: Damon is angry at Stephan for winning over Elena but what if Damons princess is waiting to be found! And what if Stephan falls for her too! You can change the story by r&r! Previously steal my heart I don't own anything unless mentioned
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Damon

I look patiently out of my thanksgiving hostess's bedroom window.  
Silly woman thought I would sleep with her. I just wanted dinner, but  
still she insisted on putting on her lingerie. I've decided to try  
California for a change and I think its ok. I've been to Vegas but  
right now in a little city called Corona. Across the street, I see a  
girl leaving a thanksgiving party with her dad. They're hand in hand  
but she blends so perfectly into the dark, allowing only her delicate  
skin to be distinguished, that he looks severely pale. She seems about  
14. She is stunning. She has dark red hair and blue eyes that seem to  
dance just like she does. The music reaches my ears...

Don't be fancy

Just get dancey

Why so serious?

So raise your glass

If you are wrong in all the right ways

This, I think to my self, is what a true queen of night is like. I  
turn as my hostess walks out...

2 years later...

I decided to give Cali another shot. I head over to the nearest nightclub. It's around Christmas so I figure they won't be that busy. Boy  
was I wrong it was packed! Plus, it's karaoke night. I head in and hang  
casually by the door.  
"WE GET A TREAT TONIGHT FOLKS! THAT IS RIGHT! SHE'S HERE!" the announcer  
declares. The people part to make a pathway for someone to walk in.

Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard

When we drink we do it right gettin

slizzard

Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6

Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6

Like a G6, Like a G6

Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6-

In walks a trashy looking chick with bleach blonde hair and blue  
contacts. Another Elena wannabe. I sigh. The music cuts off abruptly  
and another song starts up in the middle but it was perfect for what  
came next on accident...

Tight jeans, Double D's makin' me go

(whistles)

All the people on the street know

(whistles)(whistles)

Iced-out, lit-up make the kids go

(whistles)

All the people on the street know

(whistles)(whistles)…

I can't help but smile. In walks madam night living. Yes, the girl I  
had seen quite some years ago. Except older. She locks eyes with me  
and blushes. The crowd converges on her. Suddenly I feel as if I can't  
breathe. I dash out the door just after everyone welcomes HER in.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hey! Hope you like this! if i get 15 subscribers on youtube to ItsmeHayden8D i will write a three page chapter so please do!)**

_Damon pov_

I looked across the pool at the ridiculous, young, female, French,  
nobility in their identical white bikinis, their hair, blonde or  
brunette, pulled back in ponytails, and their white towels wrapped  
tightly around them. They really bored me but I wasn't going back to  
my most recent area of entertainment; Stephan was there with Elena.  
Besides, I told myself, I couldn't drink the humans there or kill them  
at will.  
I had been staying at this French resort for a while. None of the girls  
interested me and I could taste their snobbery in the blood.  
I shake my head and watch the parade of foolish girls. First, they all  
shimmy over to a table and ohso carefully ease out of their towels and  
lay them on the pool chairs. Next, they saunter over to the shallow  
end, their noses in the air, and slip in. They stand there, water at  
their waist, and take handfuls of water and pour it on their bony arms.  
A watched as the pool doors to the live in resort swung open.

There's a place I know

If you're looking for a show

Where they go hardcore

And there's glitter on the floor

And they turn me on

When they take it off

When they take it off

When they take it off...

In walks a girl so different that the nobility might as well have  
been an elephant and she a swarm of fire ants. She held the purple and  
red towel folded in her arm. She wore a pair of booty shorts and a hot-  
pink-with-white-polka-dots-and-ruffles bikini. Her hair was a dark  
cherry red and she had eyes like a blue fire. Yes, it was HER. She  
saunters over to the deep end and throws her towel and shorts  
somewhere behind her. The girl puts her hands on her hips and looks  
into everyone's eyes, looking at mine last. She smiles at me then dives  
into the serene water.  
I can't help but smile and shake my head. The girl climbs out and  
cannonballs back in.  
I suppress a laugh as the yffn (young female French nobility) climbs  
out grabs their towels and storms out, ponytails swinging.  
"Hi. My names Hayden." The girl extended her hand.  
"Damon." I say, a cool glint in my midnight eyes.  
"You play water volleyball?" Hayden stares fiercely into my eyes. It  
was only until I saw her eyebrows lift in question that I realized I  
had yet to answer.  
"Mmmhhhmmm." I tear my gaze from hers. What was that feeling? I had  
never felt like this before! Not even with Elena. Don't be ridiculous  
Damon. You don't feel love, I think.  
"Great! Wanna play?" She looks at me hopefully. I can't help it; I nod  
my head, speechless. Hayden grabs my hand and leads me over to the  
net. I help her set it up, and then jump into the deep end. She jumps in  
too.  
"Why don't you take the shallow end?" I suggest.  
"Why don't YOU take the shallow end." Hayden counters smirking. I  
smile and shake my head, then swim over to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Hayden

I gasp as Damon throws me over his shoulder and swims to the shallow  
end. He sets me down then smiles.  
"Why don't you take the shallow end." His smile melts my heart. I sigh  
loudly and cross my arms. He laughs and swims to the deep end.  
"You serve." He says. A grin spreads on my face. I grab the inflated  
ball.  
"We can play-only if I get the deep end." I smirk. He shakes his head,  
but swims over. I hand him the ball and swim across the pool. He  
serves and we volley back and forth for awhile. Finally, I manage to  
slip a hit past him and he declares me winner.  
"That was fun! Wanna stop by for lunch." I smile warmly at him.  
"Sure. Let me go change first."  
"hahahahahaha no silly. We can go sit on my indoor balcony and dry  
off...under the heat lamps."  
"alright" Damon gives in. I smile and grab his hand. He follows me as  
I lead him through the resort, ironcally named The Hammam because of  
the numerous hot springs around it. We head up the stair, bare feet  
tapping on the marble.  
"Crap! I left my keys at the pool. I've gotta go get them-" Damon cuts  
me off, "Ill get them." Before I could respond he was gone. I took the  
moment I had alone to attempt to steady my breath. Not to mention my  
shaking hands and thundering heart.  
"Cmon Hayden don't be a WIMP. You make guys drool. You are not  
affected by guys. YOU AFFECT THEM... Cmon love."  
"If you insist." Damon smirked, coming around a corner. I blushed.  
"I...er...uhh..." I stammer.  
"Dont worry," he smiled. "I talk to myself all the time." I can't help  
but smile back. Thank goodness he only heard the last part of what I  
was saying. It wouldve been embarassing to try and explain my pep talk  
to him.  
I unlock my door and lead him in. He gazes around in wonder. His eyes  
stop on me. The way he looks at me makes me feel like a priceless  
artifact in a museum, almost like he's not supposed to touch me.  
"Well...um...here's the balcony. You wait here while I turn on the  
lamps and-" He cut me off.  
"You turn on the lamps and I'll make some sandwiches. You don't mind  
ham and mustard right?"  
"Not at all." I smile and walk to my bedroom as he heads to the  
kitchen. I flip the switch that turns the lamps on and adjust the  
heat. Some how, he's done making lunch and heading to the table at the  
same time as me.  
"That was quick. Man! This is good." I say, biting into my sandwich.  
"Thanks!" He mumbles through the crumbs. I finish before him and look  
over the ledge. Downward, is a marble fountain of Juliet on HER  
balcony and around the circular room are OTHER balconies and upward is  
a skylight that portrays a picture of Juliet on HER balcony in the  
winter. He comes to stand next to me. I turn to face him and he does  
the same. I put my arms around his neck and lean in. I act as if I am  
going to kiss him and he follows. A centimeter from his lips I  
whisper, "Lets go inside and watch movies." I giggled at his shocked  
expression. However, he reluctantly follows.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Damon

I leaned towards her, inhaling her scent. She acts as if she is going  
to kiss me and I willingly follow. Right as our lips are about to meet  
she says, "Let's go inside and watch movies." I've never felt so out of  
control in my unlife. I almost growled. However, I follow her indoors.  
I listen to her as she explains why she's in France even though she  
used to live in California. She says that she works for the queen and  
she had requested a meeting. Apparently, the queen wants April to  
attend a certain high school since that is legally where she should  
be. April says she doesn't mind. She asks why I'm here. She shows me  
the movie on the top. The title reads Macgruber. I shake my head.  
"Needed a vacation." I say curtly. She appears offended and I  
instantly feel atrocious.  
"Sorry. Just a touchy subject. I live with my brother and his girl  
friend that I used to love."  
"Oh" She looks protectively at me. As if she wished all my pain away.  
"This one okay?" April holds up a copy of Click. I shake my head. She  
pulls out March of the Penguins and giggles. I smirk. She digs around  
the wicker basket for a while. Finally, she finds Mulan Rouge.  
"That's perfect." I grin. She puts the movie in and grabs a pillow. She  
tosses it onto the ground and makes to lay on it. Before her head hits  
the pillow, I remove it and make it so I'm using the pillow and she's  
using my chest for a pillow. She gasps at my bare chest then smiles at  
me. As she turns her attention back to the screen, I study her. I  
can't help but run my fingers through her hair as I whisper the lines  
to her. When the movie ends, she gets up and puts in another. I've  
never seen it before but April clearly has, as she knows all the  
lines. The movies titled The Sound of Music. I watch as she falls  
asleep before the second song of the movie. I carefully lay the pillow  
under her head and slide out. I slip out the door and run back to my  
room. Once inside I slump against the door. I need to get away from  
her. It would be for her good not my own. Geez, I thought to my self,  
I sound like Stephan. I should just march back to her room and drink  
her dry. Then I thought of those dancing blue green eyes, the soft  
dark red hair, and those gentle pink lips and I couldn't.

And Though We Go Our Separate Ways

I Never Stop Dreaming Of You

I've Always Loved You

A song popped into my head and I shook it away. No! I think. Think  
more like this:

I've got to get away

I've got to fly away

I couldn't sit here with her just out of my reach. I couldn't ruin her  
life like mine was. I grab my cell with shaking hands and dial the  
airport.  
"Put me on the next flight to New York." I hang up before the flight  
attendant can answer. I speed around grabbing my stuff and racing out.  
I don't even bother to pay. I run to the airport and make it with  
plenty of time to spare. I seduce a girl into a corner and take my  
feed from her. I leave her sleeping and board my plane. It takes off  
quickly. I fall asleep on the ride.  
"Shit!" I say, reaching for my phone as we land. I must have left it  
in France. Oh well. I pick a car I like out of the lot. Hmmm. The  
silver Lamborghini murcielago looks fast enough. The drive to Mystic  
Falls is short enough. As I arrive, I see Elena peeking out the window.  
"Where have you been?" She demands as I step inside the boarding house.  
"France. Needed a vacation." I say curtly. She glares energetically.  
Stephan enters the room and Elena holds him tightly.  
"France. Really?" He shakes his head.  
"It's a nice place. Plenty of girls to feed from." I turn and head up  
the stairs to my room. I flop on the bed and pick up my diary.  
Dear pathetic book,  
tomorrow I am going to burn you. I don't see the importance of keeping  
a record of what happens and how I feel. Maybe I am just afraid of how  
I feel about April. No I'm not there's no emotion there.  
I throw the book across the room and sigh. It's late so I allow my  
self to try to fall asleep. However, Stephan saunters into my room  
haughtily.  
"How was your bunnies brother?" I mumbled against my pillow.  
"Very well. I suppose you ate before you arrived. "I nod before  
drifting asleep. Saint Stephan decides it would be nice of him to  
start me a fire in the fireplace. Then he notices my diary on the  
ground. Being as kind as he is, he reads my last entry.  
"Brother! Who is April?" he grins.  
"None of your business!" I'm up in a flash and I've already snatch the  
book from his hands. I toss it into Stephen's fire.  
"I mean no one." I smile but he wasn't fooled. He grins and promises to  
hold that I have feelings for a girl over my head.  
"GOOD Night BROTHER." I say loudly. He takes the hint and leaves the  
room. I flop on the bed to fall asleep thinking about dancing blue  
eyes and soft pink lips I never got to kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys just saying sorry. I changed the girls name from Hayden to April because I liked April better so just thought id let you no! I highly recommend the stories that I've favorited! Check them out!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 Elena

I woke to the sound of Stephan's car horn. Crap! I thought. I quickly  
got out of bed and changed. I grabbed my makeup, a brush, and a piece  
of bread before running outside. Stephan was suddenly next to me  
holding out my backpack. I smiled with the piece of bread between my  
teeth. He just smiled and shook his head. He helped me in then climbed  
in himself. He was quiet the whole ride and seemed deep in thought. I  
said nothing except to thank him as I got out.

"What's wrong?" Meredith asked.

"Stephan is just being weird." I shrugged.

"OMG!" Bonnie shrieks. "Have you seen the new kid?"

"Take it that it's a he from your enthusiasm." I remarked.

"Nope. It is a girl. She's just really pretty and nice and has already  
had at least every junior, senior, sophomore, and half of the freshman  
guys ask her out." Meredith continued. "Bonnie wants her to be part of  
our group. That's what the enthusiasm is."

"Well. Where is she?" I turn to Bonnie who is already pointing at a  
large group of people.

(Drum roll please. What will happen next 0_0? Wait for the next  
chapter! Oh and I am sorry for cutting this chapter short but I  
wanted to switch it to bonnie s pov).  
I own April and my cat moomoo I would like to own Damon... lolness


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 Bonnie

I start shoving through the boys. Geez! I think. It is like there is a  
fight going on. In the center is a petite girl with dark red hair to  
her waist. She cocked(hehe) one eyebrow up in a I'm-so-going-to-  
asphyxiate-you-all-if-you-don't-get-out-of-my-fucking-bubble-space  
kinda way and glared in a if-you-come-any-closer-I-will-poison-you  
kinda way but I could 'sense' her fear. She was dressed in a pair of  
black skinny jeans and a black tank top. On the top, was a unique  
pattern. However, what really caught my eyes was the swirling tattoo  
that reached up her arm from her hand.

"Bonnie!" She smiled. I stepped next to her and was about to tell the  
guys to back off when one of them stepped forward.

"C'mon baby. Let us leave all these asses. Just you n me huh." He held  
out his arms. She smirked then seemed to realize he was serious.

( Sorry for the short chapters. I wanted to make it DRAMATIC!(yay  
drama!) but if you have any ideas just lemme no!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 Bonnie

"C'mon baby. Let's leave all these asses. Just you n me huh."

She narrowed her fierce blue eyes and her body went rigid. Then, a  
plan dawned on her. I tried to tune into her thoughts but all I could  
hear was:

When you grow a pear

you can call me back

However, she widened her eyes innocently and smiled sweetly. She took  
a step forward and said angelically, "Would you like to hear a story?  
It takes place in the future. It might even happen!"

"There were a lot of sures and okays and uhhuhhs. However, they guy in the  
front just smiled.

She widened her smile turning back to Mr. Douche bag then began.

"One morning possibly tomorrow. You wake up cheerfully. You bound down  
the stairs and great your mother. She has already set out your  
breakfast. You notice a slight shine on it but figure its butter."  
She whipped at a small vile that had a picture of a frog on it. The  
liquid was pale green. "One moment your mom looks at you and you're  
cheerfully taking your first bite. She turns away but looks back when  
she hears a clang. She looks at you strangely wondering why your face is  
in your breakfast. She checks for a pulse But THERE IS NONE!" She  
finishes snarling ferociously. He backs away with his hands up eyes  
wide and frightened. The people begin to disperse but none takes back  
their invitation for her to be theirs.

"You weren't kidding about the poison." Matt smiles shaking his head.

"No. Why should I? Straight from Africa."

"Hey. You wanna sit with us at lunch?" Elena asked hopefully.

"Sure!" The girl smiled and held out her hand.

"I'm Elena. And this is Bonnie and Meredith and Matt."

"Cool. You can call me Amber, bonnie does." She said simply, with a  
shrug over her bare shoulders.

Elena Matt and Meredith began discussing their  
classes so I talked with Amber.

Well her name really wasn't Amber but I decided she looked like one  
and she was ok if I called her that.

She and I talked about boys and our classes and such. She and I had  
history, Spanish, language arts, and PE together. We entered the  
school and her and I linked arms. We headed to our lockers. I noticed  
Stephan and waved to him. He was staring hard at Amber. Suddenly he  
turned and walked away. I shrugged and Amber laughed.

Still linking arms, we headed to PE. I watched as she dodged every ball  
thrown at her and considering the fact, that it was pretty much her  
enemies VS. her and the people that liked her there was a lot of  
rubber flying her way. We chatted on our way to Spanish and couldn't  
help but giggle as we worked together. We got lost on our way to  
English. Thankfully, the teacher wasn't upset and didn't mark us tardy.  
We met up with Meredith on our way to history and she gushed coolly  
about Alaric.

"Are they going out?" Amber whispered, pointing at Alaric and Meredith.

"Ya but we gotta be hush about it. You know. Laws and stuff."

"Forbidden love. How romantic." Amber sighed dreamily. I nodded  
vigorously. After that, we engaged in a conversation about love for the  
rest of the period.

The lunch bell rang and Amber joined me in the sushi line at the  
school. After out California rolls had been dished onto our plates,  
she dragged me to the Starbucks line. I ordered a simple Java Chip and  
she ordered a Mocha Zebra, no whip, iced, blended, extra chocolate on  
the top, and decaf. She smiled as the barista took her order with wide  
eyes. We walked away joyously sipping our drinks.

"Eeeellleeeennnnaaaaaaa!" Amber trilled, catching the attention of the  
whole cafeteria. "Save us a spot too!" Elena smiled and nodded  
scooting over. Amber took a seat and we girls immediately launched into  
a discussion about boys as Stephan sat down. He looked at Amber hard.  
I kicked him and he shrugged at me.

"I have maaaaaath next then scieeeeeeence!" Amber sang. Once again,  
every one stopped and stared. She didn't appear to mind.

"As do I." said Stephan quietly.

"Great!" Amber gushed. "you can show me the way." she smiled and  
laughed.

"So where are you staying?" Matt asked.

"Ms. Flower's boarding house." Amber nodded at Stephan.

"As am I." said Stephan quietly.

"Stephan! You didn't tell me about Amber!" Elena glared crossing her  
arms.

"I never saw nor heard her there." He whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 Stephan

"I never saw nor heard her there." I whispered.

I watched as Elena's eyes grew wide with shock and her lips press  
together with stress.

"Don't worry my love. I figure something out." I tell her already  
formulating a plan.

"Figure what out?" Amber looks at me sweetly.

"Damon, my brother, went missing this morning and we are just a little  
worried." I replied. Only half of that was true. Damon did disappear  
this morning. He left me a note though. It said:

Returning to France. Left some business unfinished. Shit, what the  
hell. I RETURNED FOR APRIL.


	10. Chapter 9 Fear Me

Chapter 9 Damon

I shifted restlessly in my first class plane seat. The flight  
attendant had been kind enough to give it to me and feed me lunch.

"Finally!" I muttered.

The plane landed and I was off in the blink of an eye, literally.

I dashed to the hotel and stopped at the reception desk.

"Hello Mr. Salvatador. Come back to pay?"

The person curled her fingers into a cat's claw. Then I realized her nails  
were made of wood and laced with vervain. She grinned at me and I  
could see splinters in her smile.

"Shit! What the hell are you? I demand to know!"

"Mr. Damon! If I were in your situation, I would cooperate. I can be  
very nasty!"

She growled, suddenly behind me. I gulped and nodded as her nails got  
a little too close to my throat.

Suddenly, there was a tinkle of laughter behind me. The nails that  
tickled my throat now were delicate and feminine and painted a soft  
pink. The face staring at me was young and lovely with a slight flush  
to the other wise pale skin. I turned to face a young woman who  
would've seemed human except her hair was dotted with flowers that kept  
blooming repeatedly but never dieing.

"Hello Mr. Damon! April left you a note!" She handed it to me as I  
stared in confusion.

"Mr. Damon! I know I'm lovely but there's no need to stare!" Her  
laughter tinkled past my ears. I slowly unfolded the note.

Response to reviews-

damons-hot-as-hell: I promise I will!

tatianaanddamonforever: how do u like the story so far? I've got a  
plot but I'm kinda just throwing in extra things lol

Dai-Light: you got your wish! Damon is going back for April. :) thanks  
for the idea.

MiraNoel: thanks for your support!

ForReasonsthatareunknown: tada! And you'll see!

Just wanna say thanks to all of you and I am sorry for not up dating  
sooner! Review! It motivates me!


	11. Hey guys soooooo help!

Hey guys! I know I am a horrible writer and all and I have not updated for like ever. I just lost inspiration… Buuuuuuutttttttt! I have found it once more! First off, I need your advice. YOU CAN INFLUENCE THE STORY! So review and tell me if you want me to ditch this semi-crappy story and start a brand spankin' new one, OR, rewrite it and include my new ideas and older parts, OR, just keep writing this some-what neglected story…. REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW!** I NEED TO KNOW!**___**I NEED TO KNOWWWWWWWWWWWW!**_

Love you guys!


End file.
